


Worrying

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally gotten around to making a doll of basically how Azurite looks. Find it here http://mellindahightop.tumblr.com/post/137302063675/azurite-from-my-series-on-ao3</p></blockquote>





	Worrying

Azurite blinked from the shadow they had tucked themselves into. The Peridot had just finished it's report, something about Earth and the Cluster. Lapis was with it and Azurite had to search their memories of the Gem. When the other blue Gem protested returning to Earth Azurite had to bite their tongue to keep from laughing. It was cute and slightly silly that Lapis believed Yellow Diamond could be swayed from her spite. 

That laugh quickly died when Jasper was ordered to go as an escort to insure that the mission didn't fail this time.

Azurite had to turn their hands into the wall behind them, digging their nails in to keep from showing themself in a fit of anger at their lover being sent to that rock. They stayed frozen in their anger as the other Gems left, leaving Jasper to look over a map of Earth and make a plan of attack.

“Azurite.”

Sucking on their tongue Azurite stepped from the shadows and walked to their lover. Jasper's eyes flicked over them tiredly.

“I'll be made a Captain when I return.”

“If you return.”

Pushing from the map Jasper came over and took their chin in her hand, making them look at her. Azurite's light blue eyes were troubled, wanting to beg Jasper to turn down the job. With a light laugh the bigger gem brushed their hair away.

“I'll be back. I'll become Captain and then you'll never have to worry about someone seeing us.”

“I can defend myself.”

“I prefer doing it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to making a doll of basically how Azurite looks. Find it here http://mellindahightop.tumblr.com/post/137302063675/azurite-from-my-series-on-ao3


End file.
